Detective Pudding?
by thealycat
Summary: -Fiesta- Flack and Stella have a talk about... pudding?


**Hi All! It's Aly again with another fanfiction! This is my first attempt at a romance/humor, fluff(ish) fic, and a Fiesta! We got a lot of firsts there, don't we? XD (Don't worry SMacked fans, I'm planning one. Sorry to say it won't be fluff. Back to angst…)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own CSI: NY? -a random sixteen-year-old girl waving furiously appears on screen- Nope, I don't. It'd be cool if I did though. **

**A/N (Aly's Note): This is the second of two fanfictions I wrote on the long eighteen-hour plane ride back home from the Philippines. Look at the first attempts I have listed up there -makes emphasis on 'first attempts'-. This is my first attempt of something out of my fortes. So I think reviews containing constructive criticism would be nice. Just give me tips on how I can write a romance/humor fluff(ish) thing better and I'll follow them.**

**Also, this is pretty pointless and a bit OOC. I just got a random plotbunny in the middle of the Mall of Asia while walking around the mall eating ****ice cream****. That has nothing to do with pudding. But oh well. Onto the pointless plotbunny!**

* * *

_26 July 2008, New York Crime Lab Break Room_

Don Flack couldn't hear a word Stella was saying. Normally, he'd listened and joined in, occasionally injecting playful banter into the conversation. This time, however, he didn't. The tall detective knew he was forgetting about something he needed and was deep in thought trying to remember.

"So you know the new detective's name, right Flack?" Stella asked. Again, he didn't hear what she was saying, but almost as soon as the last syllable left her lips, it hit him. He knew what he needed.

"Pudding," Flack said aloud. Stella stopped talking and merely raised her eyebrows.

"Pudding," she repeated slowly. The Greek cocked her head to the right. "So the new detective's name is Pudding?"

Flack realized what he had just said and shook his head. "No, his name is Sean Smithson," he said. "Sorry, I just wasn't thinking of his name when you asked me."

Stella looked genuinely interested. "So what were you thinking about then?" she asked. Flack could detect the tiniest hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Well," he said, knowing that what was going to come out of his mouth was going to sound extremely stupid. "I knew that I needed to get something, but I forgot what it was. Then I realized that I needed to get some more vanilla pudding. I ran out a week ago." The detective took a sip of his coffee. "I have to say, that stuff is pretty addicting."

His colleague walked over to the break room's coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee. She let the heated liquid fall into the cup until it was about three-quarters full. "You actually like the vanilla flavor?" Stella asked, nose wrinkling slightly.

Flack stared at Stella's back, a little bit shocked to hear that she didn't like vanilla. "Yes I do," he shot back defiantly. "Why? What do you like?"

Stella turned around and stared at him as if the answer was obvious. "Chocolate," she replied simply. She turned off the coffee machine, grabbed her cup, and took the chair across from him.

Flack wrinkled his nose slightly as well. He loved chocolate, but he did not like chocolate pudding. "Chocolate? Why? The stuff that they put in there doesn't even make it taste like real chocolate."

"Well at least the chocolate ones taste like pudding. I can't even describe the taste of the vanilla ones. I'm not sure if it even _is_ pudding," Stella retorted.

"But at least my pudding doesn't look like crap!" Flack shot back, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Excuse me, did you just say crap?" asked Stella, standing up. She blinked her grey-green eyes and stared defiantly at Flack.

The man stood up as well and took a step closer to her. "Yeah I did just say crap." Stella took a step closer to him as he met her eyes. Baby blue met grey-green as they held what seemed to be a staring match.

It was only after a minute that Flack realized that the space between them was minimal. He broke the staring competition and looked deep into her eyes. Stella looked up into his too, the baby blue hue making her insides melt.

A second later, Flack pressed his lips against hers, closing the remaining distance between them. It was a short kiss—lasting only five seconds—but it to the two, it seemed like forever.

When they broke apart, Flack noticed a stray strand of curly brown hair obscuring her face. He tucked it behind her ear. Stella shivered at his touch, especially when his hand lingered in the spot behind her ear.

Neither detective knew what should be said next, so Flack said the first thing that came to his mind. "Want to get some pudding with me? We can get chocolate if you'd like."

Stella had something else in mind. "How about dinner tomorrow night? Pick me up at six?" she said, grey-green eyes sparkling.

Flack could only grin.

* * *

**o-0. I really don't know where this pointless idea came from. Review though please…**


End file.
